


[Podfic] Driving Lessons

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Driving Lessons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: During Mycroft's first driving lesson, Greg thinks he deserves a reward.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Driving Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772717) by [Saratonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin). 



[Listen/Download Driving Lessons on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MxdRgxe2uFS0u0t3h5KmbrhTje2RkCYx/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Listen to Driving Lessons on AnchorFM](https://anchor.fm/nostalgicpavements/episodes/Driving-Lessons-by-Saratonin-egs0tj)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Saratonin, for allowing me to podfic your work! If you enjoyed this story, please visit the original fic to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Music Attribution:
> 
> [Slow Movement](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/Vacation_Days/10-Dee_Yan-Key-Slow_Movement) by Dee Yan-Key is licensed under an Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License, CC BY-NC-SA 4.0


End file.
